


[Podfic]Heat Wave

by madnads



Series: [Podfic]A Garden Grows in Manhattan (at the top of Avengers Tower) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: For my h/c bingo square "heat stroke". Very convenient to have that square this time, because there's a brief mention in my gardening fic "Oasis" (now part of a series with this one) about Bucky having gotten heatstroke one time, and I had been wanting to write that anyway. So I did. Pure shameless idfic h/c, plus banter of course, because it's them.--Written by Sholio





	[Podfic]Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat Wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783261) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



This little piece is precious. I love Sholio's writing and it was really fun to podfic this! Hehehe.... 

Thank you for allowing me to podfic this Sholio! And many kudos to Esaael for the BEAUTIFUL Cover Art! <3!!

[Heat Wave](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmadjBwSzNvRDNlMTA)(~30 min) 

Please go give Sholio and Esaael loooots of love! :D


End file.
